Crack The Sky
by Burnedtoasty
Summary: G1: Gratuitous Seeker smut, because I promised I would, dangnabbit. Slash.


**Disclaimer**: _I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Transformers© franchise or the characters it contains. All publicly recognizable characters are copyrighted to Hasbro, and the respective artists/writers/et cetera. No infringement intended._

**Continuity**: Generation One (G1)

**Characters**: Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Warnings**: Heavy, heavy **slash**. Very much PWP.

**Author's Note**: Criticism encouraged, technical points preferable. Written for a friend for her birthday. No, I don't really ship Thundercracker / Skywarp.

--

Decepticon courtship was not a gentle affair.

Skywarp grunted as the false thunder rattled his frame, battering him against the winds. He felt himself losing altitude, spinning as he was casually tossed between bursts of torrid air. His view jerked from boiling, dark-hued clouds veined with lightning to the dense, living blackness of the earth below, hungry and awaiting his crash.

Ignoring the clamor of his altimeter, Skywarp transformed, throwing wide arms and legs to slow his descent, buying himself time to find his target. His optics flicked from cloud grey-black cloud, searching for the anomaly, the straight edged shadow not of earth.

There.

He warped out, appearing above the electric pandemonium that was the storm, hanging above the clouds like judgment. The breeze was gentle, here, and the stars bright and numerous, filling his sky from end to end. For a scant few moments, a precious pause laden with possibility, he expressed dominion over the firmament, aloof and above, defiant of gravity. He spread his hands, as if to take all the skies in his grasp, fingers crackling with leftover charge. His optics flickered, bright and bloody in the nothingness, and he fell.

He only had his best guess to guide him, having long since turned off radar and dampened night vision. Down into the electric mass that was the tempest he dove, his body thrumming with the sheer energy of it. He rolled and twisted, adjusting his freefall, refusing the alarms screaming through his consciousness.

He gained velocity, falling, falling though the roiling darkness, wild and unafraid though the storm threw its fury against him.

He plunged through the bottom, emerging into chaos. For a sickening, lurching moment, his gyroscope failed, and he was certain he was going to crash immediately, strike the uncaring ground and break into so many pieces.

"_Oomph_!"

Skywarp tucked his legs around the thrusters, leaning forward to clutch the sharp-angled wings, his prize briefly illuminated by the fickle flash of lightning. Thundercracker rolled, trying to shake him off, sending them into a madcap spiral. The storm's bluster knocked them askew, shoved and pushed and heaved against their alien frames, endeavoring to cast down the unnatural intruders, to fling them against the ground, break them against the rock-strewn earth. Warring gusts vied for their bodies, rolling them from one airstream to another, wrenching their forms about mindlessly.

Skywarp, tightening his grip, activated his teleporter, moving them but moments before the deadly current of primal, raw energy would have struck them. He laughed, feral as any untamed creature, undaunted by the storm's might. He was a prince of the air, superior to all, a sparked master of the skies; it would never end him.

His fingers dragged across the leading edge, startling the warp-rattled systems back into full awareness. He pressed a cheek to the golden canopy, a twisted, fierce smile on his lips. "Catch me," He whispered, ghosting what might have been kisses along the glass.

Letting free his possessive hold, he fell away, optics offline, the wind a living thing beneath his body. It touched him, engulfed him, swallowed him whole and he surrendered to its capricious grasp. A lover he could never quite trust, dominated and dominating, caressing him one moment and cuffing him the next.

He heard the piercing shriek of taxed engines, the screech that rose above the thunder, echoing off into forever. The sound of transformation, and rain-slick arms were thrown about his waist, clutching him to unyielding metal. Lips found his, tasting of electricity and wind and fuel, crushing softer facial plating together until the warning lights blinded him. Their bodies entwined, each knowing the opposing form as its twin, melding into one as they tumbled helplessly from the sky, bright and bold, illuminated in stark white by dancing lightning.

As one, they released each other, spinning off and away, only memories clinging where hands had once roamed.

Skywarp transformed, body bending and contorting into its streamline form, glossy with rainwater. He fired his turbines, and took off, form half-melded with the storm. He went from gust to violent gust, riding the winds effortlessly, more than able to hold his own against such triviality. Tracking lightning by the tickling pinpricks along his plating, he rolled aside, daring enough to tempt fate.

The blast came from below, hitting his wing directly. His meticulously calibrated sensors went haywire, numbing one moment and throbbing the next, the plating sent to vibrating. He cried out in alarm, listing aside on a dead wing.

Another body pulled up below him, touching underbelly to underbelly, until the rumble of engine met sensitized metal, and energy fields coiled tight together.

He savored the taste of Thundercracker, drowning in it. It soaked through his energy signature, altering it as much as his deformed the other, until they were matched, being for being.

Skywarp bellowed out defiance and rapture, transforming. He fell back, beholden to the airstream, Thundercracker racing on ahead, startled by the drop away. He banked, hard, narrowly missed by a fork of electricity, form pounded by surly winds.

Laughing, Skywarp threw back his head, standing on empty air. He could feel the anticipation building, the greedy want-need echoed in his partner. The sensation built, spiked, and Thundercracker was against him again, cheek to silver cheek, grinding their bodies together. Skywarp gasped, feeling a strong hand reaching around to grab the back of his head, pulling him down to rest his face against the joint between neck and chest. Grinning, wicked with delight, he pulled up his legs, wrapping them securely about Thundercracker's waist. He activated his teleporter, not bothering with coordinates. They flashed, appearing here, there, only to disappear again, at the mercy of the Seeker's will.

Disoriented, it was all Thundercracker could do to hold on, mind reeling, lost in the sensations of Skywarp. "_Warp_—!" he moaned, breaking off with a sharp outcry as dental plates bit into his throat, crushing the pliable alloy.

The synthetic thunder rumbled from his chest, shaking their bodies with the _thrum-click-thrum_ of metal on metal. Skywarp exulted in it, turning on his engines to add to the pulsing rhythm.

They twirled and tumbled together, directionless, reveling in stroke and bite, nip and touch. Embraced, tight enough to hurt, they melded their beings once more, each throwing himself into the other until it was impossible to tell where the beginning and end of each lay. Was it _his_ hand that fondled the edge of his thigh, or was it the other's? _His_ mouth pulling at the malleable throat, or was it _he_ that had been so abused by passionate lips?

Skywarp groaned, pulling free of the self-melding. "I'm almost there," he panted, desperate to cool his internals, the rain turned to steam as it struck his body.

Thundercracker shuddered, matched in pace. "Fall," he gasped in Skywarp's audio, bound by locked legs and convulsing hands.

Quaking, Skywarp nodded. He firmed his grip, tense and keening for release, and let go control. Thundercracker grunted at the sudden extra weight in his arms, pulling him down. His engines rumbled, roared, as they descended, and Skywarp followed suit, until his world devolved into a mantra of _yes, yes, yes, yes_. His body seized up, frozen, his vision gone white, and he thought, _I've been struck, it's lightning, I'm burning_, and he screamed out.

A shout, a ripple of frenzied pain-ecstasy-bliss shot through him, and thought left him. It was thunder made metal in his arms, it was lightning shattering his canopy, the storm itself that paroxysmed so painful sweet against him. Excruciatingly intense, overload burned through him, and he surrendered himself utterly to it.

They didn't notice when they struck the ground, and skidded across the wet earth rolling over and around each other. When metal buckled, it was but another spike of sensation, adding another layer, another new height, upward and onward and, oh, Primus, he didn't want it to end, don't let it end, please, just a little longer and—

Skywarp, with a last, sinuous quiver, plummeted out of his euphoria, dazed and dented and strewn over Thundercracker's chest. He forced dizzied limbs to move, scooting back and twisting about until he lay with his head on the crashed Seeker's shoulder, a trembling hand spread wide-fingered against the fractured canopy. The splintered glass poked into the joints of his fingers, sharp little points of agony that did little to faze him.

Their bodies ticked and clicked as they cooled, the heat-mist wreathing them slowly dissipating under the onslaught of gentler precipitation.

"… Well. That was fun." Thundercracker grunted, his already rich voice husky with satisfaction. "Not a bad way to spend off-time."

Skywarp, picking free the smallest sliver of glass, gusted a steam-laced sigh, nuzzling closer in the afterglow. He didn't speak for what felt like a long time, more than ready to simply lay there until someone came looking for them. "Yup."

"Uh. What do we tell the 'Structies?"

"'Bout what?"

"'Bout this," Thundercracker elaborated, tapping his broken canopy.

Shifting slightly for a more comfortable position, Skywarp shrugged, the storm above slackening, drawing off to the horizon. "Uh, 'Whoops'?"


End file.
